Catch A Cold
by Moonlit Sage
Summary: Riku appears one day, standing in the rain. The island home he remembers is all but gone. But memories can’t really be erased, can they? Slightly alt. universe setting. Short and sweet, RxS, so if you don’t like, don’t read.


Summary: Riku appears one day, standing in the rain. The island home he remembers is all but gone. But memories can't really be erased, can they? Slightly alt. universe setting. Short and sweet, RxS, so if you don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own much. The list of things I do not own includes, but is not limited to, Square Enix and Disney.

Claimer: This particular one shot was all my idea though. I feel better having said that. Now, onward and upward! Enjoy!

Catch a Cold

It rarely gets cold enough for snow on the Destiny Islands. Far more common in the winter is a dreary rain that seeps into everything, slowly numbing flesh and spirit as daylight hours shrink.

It was on one such day, cold, wet, miserable, that a stranger was spotted on the Destiny Islands. His silver and loose clothing had long since plastered itself to his body, but he did not care. The weather was a small thing beside returning home and breathing familiar air for the first time in years.A black bandana was looped around his hand, the ends dripping pathetically at his side. His face was tilted up as if to welcome the rain. His eyes were closed gently with rain running down from the corners, almost like relieved tears.

Behind a window clouded with his own breath, another teenager watched the first as he had on and off for the past hour. He ran his hands through his spiky brown hair as he studied the boy outside his window once again. Silence reigned for a moment, but soon a kettle hissed indignantly from the kitchen. The boy winced at the high sound and ducked quickly away from his position at the window. Halfway to the kitchen, he changed his course.

The boy outside shook absently, dislodging water from his face and hair. He blinked his eyes open and slowly looked around. He nodded once or twice, recognizing small landmarks but his eyes slowlyclouded. So much had changed. Was this really home?

There was a repeated tap on his shoulder. The boy blinked and looked around for the source. Curious blue eyes and a dazzling smile met his questioning glance. Sora. The hair was a dead giveaway, not that Sora had ever been forgotten.

"Hey," he murmured, searching for a sign of recognition from the younger boy. There was none. His heart pounded. Sora hadn't forgotten him, had he?

"Come on, you'll catch a cold,"Sora said, ignoring the scrutiny of the other boy. That said he escorted the silver haired boy inside, his extraordinary blue eyes holding the smile echoed on his face.

Inside, Sora was all cheerful business. Some things never change. The silver haired boy was reassured by that and relaxed a little as he was directed into a corner to drip-dry. As he began to dry, he began to shiver, aware at last of the effects of the penetrating rain.

Sora's heart sped up. There was something familiar about the boy he had dragged in from the street. He studied him as he carefully lifted the hysteric kettle from the stove and filled two mugs. The silver haired boy was shivering intensely, yethe remained quiet despite the spasms of his body. His heart galloped, he knew this boy. But from where? Sora gave a confused sigh and left the room.

Sea blue eyes watched Sora's departure. Having at last found such a familiar face, the silver haired boy was acutely aware of his absence. He resented being left alone, even if Sora had forgotten him. But, as quickly as he left, Sora returned, carrying a large blanket.

Pulling him away from the impressive puddle on the floor, Sora flipped the blanket around the stranger's mostly dry shoulders. His actions brought them nose to nose for a second before the blanket settled.

That critical second stretched for and eternity and passed before its time. In the measureless moment that followed, Sora found himself leaning toward the silver haired stranger. Cold but soft hands cupped his face and held it carefully. Gentle, firm lips were pressed against his own. As Sora's hands fisted and pulled the other boy closer to him, the familiar stranger slipped his tongue into his mouth, sparking an excitingly unfamiliar tingle throughout his body.

Mental protests, ingrated early in life started against his actions, forcing another reaction. Sora stiffened and pulled away, panting slightly. His eyes were wide.

"S-sit down, w-warm up" he stammered, pointing to a large, cushioned window seat. Sora was a pale but visible red, but his voice steadied "You can still watch the rain, if you want..."

The silver haired boy smirked slightly and threw part of the blanket back. Sora's heart skipped a beat and he froze when the blanket settled over his head. This boy was so familiar. He pulled the blanked away and studied him once again.

"You'll catch a cold," he said, still smirking, and pulled Sora into a one armed embrace. Then he shrugged, "Suit yourself. I'm not playing nurse, even if you did pull me out of the rain. Thanks though." He turned and walked to the window seat, staring once again at the rain. Shaking the bangs from his face, he sighed inwardly. Sora really didn't remember him.

Sora turned thoughtfully back to the mugs he had filled, adding a fine dark powder to each. The warming scent of chocolate filled the room.

Carefully crossing to the window seat, he handed both to his stranger and curled up beside him. Reclaiming his cup and his share of the blanket, Sora smiled, leaning against his one time rival.

"But, I don't want to catch a cold, Riku."

Fin.

Well, questions, comments, long speeches about how wonderful I am? –laughter- well, please leave a review anyway. Bye!


End file.
